The present invention is generally related to the use of survey flags for marking locations. In particular, the present invention is directed to an improved survey flag placement apparatus and method for using the apparatus.
Survey flags are necessary for marking locations, grid patterns, or boundaries. The conventional method of placing survey marker flags for geophysical or topographical surveys consist of firmly grasping the flag stem, bending over and forcing the flag into the ground. Care must be taken not to bend the flag stem. Consequently, the overall flag placement process is slowed, and often extremely tedious, especially if the ground or soil is extremely hard or dense.
When marking boundaries, this manual process must be repeated numerous times, depending upon the size of the survey area. This traditional method has been considered standard in any surveying or boundary-marking system, and has not been improved upon or modified to any significant degree.
The benefits of the conventional system are readily apparent; the conventional survey marker flag installation method does not require any equipment besides the survey flags themselves. The operator provides the physical means to position the flags. The overall operation is simple, inexpensive, and under optimal circumstances quickly carried out.
Unfortunately, the installation of each flag requires that the operator bend over and stab the flag into the soil by hand. Repetitive bending causes muscle strains, especially lower backaches. Further, the placement of the flags in tall weeds increases the exposure to poison ivy and snake bites in the lower arm and hands. When stabbing the flag stem into hard or compacted soils, extra effort is necessary, thereby reducing efficiency and increasing fatigue.
Accordingly, there is a definite need for an improved method of positioning or placing survey marker flags that overcomes drawbacks of conventional techniques.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome all of the drawbacks of conventional flag setting devices and techniques.
It is another object of the present invention to eliminate physical bending when placing survey flag markers, or any object having an elongated stem.
It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate extensive hand contact when placing survey flag markers.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide two placement options when placing survey flag markers, depending upon the density of the soil.
It yet another object of the present invention to provide a survey flag placement device that works with either metal or non-metal survey flags.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a survey flag placement system in which bending of flag stems is avoided.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a survey flag placement device that also serves as a walking aid and defensive weapon when not being used for setting survey flags.
It is again another object of the present invention to provide a survey flag setting device that grips and releases a survey flag stem using a convenient spring-aided hand control.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a survey flag setting device that is capable of handling a wide variety of flag stem sizes.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a flag placement system whereby the flag placement device is easily separated from the flag once the flag has been inserted into the ground or another substrate.
These and other objects and goals of the present invention are achieved by a stem-placing apparatus including a shaft having a ground end and an upper end. The placing apparatus also includes an elongated stem aligning device, and a holding device arranged to releaseably hold the stem in alignment with the aligning device. Also included is a foot push piece located proximate the ground end of the shaft and extending substantially perpendicular to the shaft.
In a further embodiment a method of placing a stem into a substrate is carried out by operating a placing device having an elongated shaft and a device for holding the stem to the shaft. The method includes the steps of aligning the stem along the shaft and locking the stem to the shaft. Then the shaft is pushed against the substrate to push a portion of the stem into the substrate. A locking mechanism is operated to release the stem from the shaft. Finally, the placing device is removed from the stem.